The Rowdyruff Boys
The Rowdyruff Boys are the male counterparts of the Powerpuff Girls created by Mojo Jojo using a mixture of snips, snails, and a puppy dog tail in the Townsville Prison in the episode called The Rowdyruff Boys. His replacement for Chemical X was in fact prison toilet water that was glowing, as Mojo Jojo believed that would have the same potency as Chemical X. An important difference between the trios is that the Powerpuff Girls got their names from Professor Utonium and the name of their team from the narrator, while the Rowdyruff Boys named themselves and their team. After their resurrection, the Boys' hairstyles become noticeably spikier,Him used his claws to somehow make them look better mentioned in Custody Battle. Though still similar to their counterparts. Their personalities are also more developed after their resurrection. The Boys wear long-sleeved shirts with a black stripe in each, black trousers and black, low-top converse with white laces and white soles. After they gave up being evil, they each started dating their counterparts, in the new seasons they are 4 years older than the girls because of HIM of resurrecting them. Members Brick Blossom's equivalent, he is the quick-tempered leader of the Boys who possesses little of Blossom's tactical logic. He often goes off on gloating tangents that irritate even his brothers. He has an abrasive and rash attitude, which often causes conflict with his brothers. He wears a red baseball cap compared to Blossom's bow. He also originally had bangs, which were replaced with a long spiky hair down his back when he was revived. After his resurrection, Brick became much more controlling, as seen when he would announce what games the boys would play or his ideas for fighting the Powerpuff Girls. He also hits Boomer for no reason other than for his own amusement or thinking he's saying something stupid. His signature color is red. He has his hair pulled back into a tight ponytail at the base of his neck with a black silk ribbon. He also wears a red baseball cap and a custom made red t-shirt that says "Brick is the Man" with black jeans and red sneakers. Black muscle shirt with a red dragon in the middle with its wings in the back. Black skinny jeans with red flames on the bottom. A red belt with a dragon buckle, and multiple chains hanging from it, gold zippers with chains hanging from them. Black Nike's with red outline. A red hat with black graffiti with Blossom written on the side has chains hanging from it as well. Wears a black trench coat that stops at his ankles (Sleeveless). Has piercings all around his ears, (Right) gold cuff with a ruby dangling from it, a gold pointer dangling from it as well, (Left) silver cross ear cuff that is connected to the top of his ear with smaller crosses descending down, and a pink diamond at the lobe. Wears black fingerless gloves with spiked cuffs, a golden winged cross with a ruby in the middle, and a gold necklace with Blossom written in Kanji with different precious gems imbedded in it. Has a gold wedding band with a ruby heart and a pink diamond heart encircled with a cross in the middle with 16 wings on each side with emeralds, rubies, sapphires, diamonds, and amethysts around it. Engraved in the inside in Latin were ‘Ama me fideliter, Fidem meam toto, Decorde totaliter, Et ex mente tota, Sum presentialiter, Absens in remota’ or in English ‘Love me faithfully, See how I am faithful, With all my heart and all my soul, I am with you, Even though I am far away’ in cursive. Blossom and Brick are in love with each other and share an on/off relationship. This began in the 2nd episode of the 1st season (of the 2nd series), Fun In The Sun, when Bubbles says they can use the power of romance (while Bubbles was scratching Boomer's back), and then, Brick then commented, saying that's a dumb idea, having Blossom kick Brick in the lips (fully!), as Brick respond back, "What did I do?!" Though, Brick always flirts with Blossom (she's always flattered!), Blossom has shown her feelings towards Brick for example in the 1st Season 3 episode (2nd series), Special Feelings, when Blossom and Brick go on a date at The Townsville Dump (also caught kissing fully on the mouths and happily squeezing each other's bodies as tight as they could by The Gangrene Gang! :O), but is put on hold, since The Rowdyruff Boys were fighting The Powerpunk Girls. Brick has a deep hatred for Blossom's ex-boyfriends Dexter and Darian Hendrickson Boomer Bubbles's equivalent, he is a loud-mouthed dimwit, as opposed to Bubbles's naive sweetness and has been known to like disgusting things. After his resurrection, Boomer is implied to be the least intelligent of the boys and he is often the victim of Brick's orders or punishment. Despite being frequently insulted by both of his brothers, he is praised on occasion, like the acknowledgement that he is the best spitter out of all of them. Boomer's hair parts in a curved fashion like Bubbles's but is longer and spiky on each end, in a wings hairstyle. His signature color is blue. He is wearing a blue tee with a star on it and is also wearing blue cameo shorts and blue sneakers. He is actually very intelligent but chooses not to show it due to the fact that he hates the spotlight. He also wears a black muscle shirt with a blue shark in the middle. Black skinny jeans with blue flames on the bottom. A blue belt with a shark buckle, and multiple chains hanging from it, gold zippers with chains hanging from them. Black Nikes with blue outline. Has piercings at the top of his left ear and another at the bottom of right (Aquamarine Left), (Sapphire Right).Wears with spiked cuffs, a silver winged cross with a sapphire in the middle, and a gold necklace with ‘Bubbles' written in Kanji with different Aquamarine and Sapphires imbedded in it. Has a gold wedding band with a sapphire heart and a aquamarine heart encircled with a dove in the middle . Engraved in the inside in Latin were ‘Omnia vincit amor; et nos cedamus amori’ or in English ‘Love conquers all things; let us too surrender to love’ in cursive. He has a deep hatred for Bubbles' ex-boyfriend Damian Hendrickson. Butch Buttercup's equivalent. He has no sense of conscience and acts like a brute. After his resurrection, Butch becomes more hyperactive or overly excited with adrenaline; this is usually when battling the Powerpuff Girls. On occasion, he can be much more aggressive than either of his brothers. Butch's hair is spiked upwards, abandoning his previous cowlick from his first appearance. He also shares Buttercup's small triangular hair parting. He is also wearing black shorts and black sneakers. He also wears a black muscle shirt with a green phoenix in the middle along with the wings in the back. Black skinny jeans with green flames on the bottom. A green belt with a phoenix buckle, and multiple chains hanging from it, gold zippers with chains hanging from them. Black Nikes with green outline. Has piercings at the bottom of his left ear and another at the top of right (Emerald Left), (Peridot Right). Wears with spiked cuffs with wrist length fingerless black gloves, a gold winged cross with a emerald in the middle, and a silver necklace with ‘Buttercup' written in Kanji with emeralds and peridots imbedded in it. Has a gold wedding band with a emerald heart and a peridot heart encircled with a rose in the middle. Engraved in the inside in Latin were ‘Tecum vivere amem, tecum obeam libens’ or in English ‘With you I would love to live, with you I would be willing to die’ in cursive. His signature color is dark green. He holds a deep hatred for Buttercup's ex-boyfriends Ace and Darrik Hendrickson. Personalities The Rowdyruff Boys are essentially violent bullies who have the same powers as the Powerpuff Girls, with their own techniques as well. In their first appearance, they nearly destroy them in a violent clash that reduced a great deal of Townsville to rubble (this is the first and one of the few times the Girls were defeated outright). The Girls were so ashamed of their defeat they planned to leave Townsville until Ms. Bellum suggested using a different tactic and told the girls that instead of fighting the boys, they should be nice to them.The boys were shocked that the girls were still alive and said "what the?" The boys were ultimately destroyed when the girls kissed them. The Rowdyruff Boys were later resurrected by Him in the episode The Boys Are Back in Town and much to the Girls' shock, they were given immunity to the Girls' kisses, which made the Boys grow bigger and more powerful. The Boys eventually get their revenge on the Girls firstly by grossing them out in various ways, such as cracking their knuckles, picking scabs and spitting, the latter succeeding in making Bubbles barf into a trash can audibly. The Boys then move on to play violent sports using the Girls as targets. When Buttercup recovers and made Butch bite his tongue, he almost cries with pain and shrinks under his brothers' laughter. Blossom realizes that when their masculintity was threatened, they would shrink and Girls do various things to embarrass them and shrink them smaller than the buckles of their shoes. Him restores the Boys to their original height afterwards, realizing defeat. Appearances In Boy Toys The girls allowed Princess Morbucks to be a te mporary Powerpuff Girl to help defeat the Rowdyruff Boys, although the girls just used Princess' weapons to outwit them and then destroyed the weapons afterwards. In the City of Clipsville, the Boys make an appearance in the memories of the Girls, who remembered traveling to the future, becoming teenagers and meeting the teenage Rowdyruff Boys. Instead of a violent confrontation, the boys show a romantic interest in the girls, and each engage in innocent flirting with their counterparts. In Divide and Conquer they make a cameo in a bunch of wanted posters. In Bubble Boy Bubbles goes undercover with the Rowdyruff Boys by pretending to be Boomer. In Live and Let Dynamo the boys are on of the many suspects of people that stole the Powerpuff Dynamo to Destroy the City. They are last seen as villains in Custody Battle where Mojo Jojo their original creator prior to their first deaths and Him the one responsible for reviving them were fighting over who is the more evil father. They both do various crimes to try to prove who is the more evil parent, in some cases the Boys are impressed by the various crimes, but eventually the Boys become annoyed with Mojo and Him's constant arguing and announce that they don't care who is more evil. Their final appearance at the end of the episode is when they fly off to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, the only evil thing they ever cared about which subsequently brings Mojo Jojo and Him to happy tears at having done well as parents. Group Attacks *Ballistic Barrage Gallery Triangle heart by turtlehill-d55jkdm.jpg|Brick-Blossom-Dexter Boomer by turtlehill-d4w3v2q.jpg|Prince Boomer Butch by turtlehill-d4w3wfu.jpg|Prince Butch Brick by turtlehill-d4w3urr.jpg|Prince Brick Toonfantasy butch by turtlehill-d3f5hrj.jpg|Butch Toonfantasy boomer by turtlehill-d3f59gh.jpg|Boomer Toonfantasy brick by turtlehill-d3dvprj.jpg|Brick Toonfantasy ppg and rrb by turtlehill-d3dq9t0.jpg|RRB + PPG Toonfantasy him by turtlehill-d3fh83y.jpg|HIM Toonfantasy mojo jojo by turtlehill-d3f893e.jpg|Mojo Jojo Toon fantasy by turtlehill-d3dhhvh.jpg|TF Toon fantasy saga by turtlehill-d52y06n.jpg|TF Adult Boomer.png|Adult Boomer Family portrait color by bleedmanlover-d567jr8.png|Family pics Adult Brick.png|Adult Brick Brick rrb 1 by propimol-d3dtct1.jpg|Brick D If the RRB were Teens by SeraphEnigma.jpg|Teens Mandark and rrb.jpg|D Polls butch rrb x 5021 314081 answer 3 xlarge.gif|Butch Ppgzxrrbz the team of heroes by bipinkbunny-d39a6k1.png|RRBZ & PPGZ PPG and RRB.jpg|RRB + PPG PPG And RRB.jpg|Older Rrb.jpg|The Boys Rrbz.jpg|RRBZ RRBZ2006111102big.jpg|Brick Z Rrbz ryuzaki brick by reizeropein-d4u8jjh.jpg|Ryuzaki Rrbz shidou boomer by reizeropein-d4u0s1a.jpg|Shidou Rrbz the boys of edo by bipinkbunny-d56rong.png|Edo Th rrbrowdyruffboys.jpg|Messing Around Wall ppg x rrbs fans by bipinkbunny-d34f7ac.png|PPGZ & RRBZ Wall rrbz in bad boys by bipinkbunny-d38q7pl.png|RRBZ Oh Edo Boys Z by BiPinkBunny.png|Edo Prototypechara oh edo boys by bipinkbunny-d3hgtns.png|Edo Shabom freedom mirage by bipinkbunny-d3br8ti.png|Blues Hiroxmomo after a long time by nanakoblaze-d54r9ay.png|Edo Love Red Boomer Faces by BiPinkBunny.png|Boomer Z All faces powerpuff rowdyruff by bipinkbunny-d2za059.png|Faces Rowdyruffboys z evolution 2 by bipinkbunny-d4613ph.png|Z Butch and Powered Buttercup by BiPinkBunny.jpg|Greens Haloween blossom x brick by bipinkbunny-d31q8xc.png|Halloween Haloween bubbles x boomer by bipinkbunny-d31q8vf.png|Halloween Haloween buttercup x butch by bipinkbunny-d31q8rf.png|Halloween Merry punk christmas by bipinkbunny-d35lol8.png|Christmas Opposites Butch and Buttercup by BiPinkBunny.png|Greens ppgsxrrbs_birthdays_april_2011_by_bipinkbunny-d3dobsq.png|Birthdays rrbs_in____homework__by_bipinkbunny-d314qyn.png|Homework 35_expressions_rrbs_x_ppgs_z_by_bipinkbunny-d40iiwy.png|Expressions rrbs_counterparts__ocs_rules_by_bipinkbunny-d422nyv.png|Oc Counterparts RRBZ_in____Fuzzy_Logic_by_BiPinkBunny.png|Fuzzy Logic Butch_Faces_by_BiPinkBunny.png|Butch Z Blossom and Brick by propimol-d5239fq.jpg|Reds BlOsSoM x BrIcK by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Reds BlosSom X BrIcK III by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Reds BloSsOM X BrIcK II by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Reds Blossom x brick love x hate.png|Reds Brick-powerpuff-girls-and-rowdyruff-boys-9230164-160-142.jpg|Brick Brick + Blossom.fng.gif|Reds Brick and blossom by propimol-d3dvud9.jpg|Reds Brick and blossom by val3riao0o-d3h3wso.jpg|Reds Brick by mimi9357.jpg|Brick Brick by susivivi1-d4acq70.jpg|Brick Brick by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Brick Brick Fighting by Pak009.jpg|Brick Brick scketch by sweetxdeidara-d48ouip.jpg|Brick Brick student by propimol-d52d7eh.jpg|Brick Brick x Blossom by Pak009.jpg|Reds Brick x momoko by leidyhina92-d37dh3n.png|Reds Brick x momoko sweety dreans.png|Reds Cool-brick-and-blossom-a-couple-6725410-400-400.gif|Reds Hardness Brick.jpg|Brick Ppgd brick and blossom by propimol-d51m2fv.jpg|Reds Ppgd brick blossom and dexter by propimol-d3y9w92.jpg|Reds Ppgd brick blossom love by propimol-d3zjyfe.jpg|Reds 1093438ppgd boomer and bubble by propimol-d3dkmsh.jpg|Blues Boomer-boomer-rowdyruff-boys-7940115-555-423.jpg|Boomer Boomer-boomer-rowdyruff-boys-7940121-641-535.jpg|Boomer Boomer.jpg|Boomer Boomer And Bubbles' First Meeting.jpg|Blues Boomer and bubbles by val3riao0o-d3gn2em.jpg|Blues Boomer and bubble by propimol-d3dkmmt.jpg|Blues Boomer by KndLeppard.jpg|Boomer Boomer by mimi9357.jpg|Boomer Boomer by propimol-d41gfia.jpg|Boomer Boomer by susivivi1-d49dgsf.jpg|Boomer BoOmer by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Boomer Boomer random scketch fail xd by sweetxdeidara-d4o5wcr.jpg|Boomer Boomer random scketch too sexy for his t shirt xd by sweetxdeidara-d4o60a8.jpg|Boomer Boomer scketch by sweetxdeidara-d48oddd.jpg|Boomer Boomer student by propimol-d52xlkb.jpg|Boomer Boomer x Bubbles by Pak009.jpg|Blues BoOmEr x BuBbLeS uNFiNiShEd by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Blues BuBbEs aNd BoOmeR 2XD by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Blues BuBBles aNd bOOMeR aND bUbbLes by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Blues BuBbLeS aNd BooMeR by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Blues BuBbLeS AnD BoOmeR III by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Blues BuBbLes AnD BoOmER VI by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Blues Bubbles boomer vi by sweetxdeidara-d36k040.jpg|Blues BuBBlEs BoOMeR V by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Blues Adult Brick.png|Brick BlossomBrickZ.jpg|Reds BlossomxBrick by Pinkstitchy.jpg|Reds Blossom and Brick 2 by cc kk.jpg|Reds Blossom and Brick by cc kk.jpg|Reds Blossom steals brick s hats by sophiegegewophie-d58wanj.jpg|Reds Brick-brat-powerpuff-girls-and-rowdyruff-boys-9230142-1020-472.jpg|Brick Brick-Z.jpg|Brick Brick and blossom by fanylove19-d4hbg0h.jpg|Reds Brick by propimol-d41gfpx.jpg|Brick Dexterxblossom brick by mamepika.jpg|Reds Mikie x Brick by zafireblue-1-.jpg|Brick Momoko and Brick by cc kk.jpg|Reds Peace-Blossom-and-Brick-blossom-and-brick-14821971-417-315.jpg|Reds Ppgd brick and blossom by propimol-d5190j8.jpg|Reds Adult Boomer.png|Boomer Art trade blake vs boomer by zafireblue-d2zvgr7-1-.jpg|Boomer Butch.jpg|Butch Butch And Buttercup's First Meeting.jpg|Greens Butch and buttercup by propimol-d528bm6.jpg|Greens Butch and Buttercup by TDIrocker311.png|Greens Butch and Raze by zafireblue-1-.jpg|Butch Butch by mimi9357.jpg|Butch Butch by propimol-d41gfo2.jpg|Butch BuTcH by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Butch Butch r.jpg|Butch Butch rowdy ruff boys by deaddoll55-d3gqxuv.jpg|Butch Butch scketch by sweetxdeidara-d48q31u.jpg|Butch Butch student by propimol-d52d7m4.jpg|Butch Butch wallpaper by pak009-d34fuz8.jpg|Butch Butch z.jpg|Butch BuTTerCuP x BuTcH by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Greens ButTeRcUp X BUtcH II by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Greens Oh man buttercup and butch by hermeown.jpg|Greens Opposites Butch and Buttercup by BiPinkBunny.png|Greens Ppgd butch and buttercup by propimol-d3dju5n.jpg|Greens Shukaku butch by reizeropein-d4undr6.jpg|Shukaku The RowdyRuff Boys Butch by zafireblue-1-.jpg|Butch Pc brick by lbiancal-d7j8lme.png|Brick Pc brick and a phoenix by lbiancal-d7e4uan.png|Brick Pointcomission redz love x hate by bipinkbunny-d76h9le.png|Reds At we love the red by bipinkbunny-d7823qo.png|Brick Red n pink by anemnone-d4oukph.png|Red Love Hibiki benny evolution 2 by bipinkbunny-d7o7pha.png|Red Counterpart Prototypechara justlyjunkboys by bipinkbunny-d3ftjkz.png|Counterparts I was born to be a hero red mode by bipinkbunny-d7h8ism.png|Red Counterpart Brick by bleedmanlover-d66ge1m.jpg|Brick Brick by bleedmanlover-d6w0t3y.jpg|Brick Father s help by bleedmanlover-d64sxbs.png|Brick The family by bleedmanlover-d5ti63s.png|Red Love Bored out of my mind by bleedmanlover-d5bco5v.png|Brick Brick0.jpg|Brick Butch0.jpg|Butch Boomer0.jpg|Boomer boomer_and_bubbles_by_bleedmanlover-d5u5zvg.png|Blues brick_by_bleedmanlover-d5u605u.png|Brick brick_vs_hisaki_by_danitha_dn-d6lbd4s.png|Brick Category:Superheroes Category:Boys Category:Rowdyruff Boys Category:Teams Category:Toon Fantasy Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Counterparts Category:Living characters Category:Leaders Category:Love Intrests Category:Love Category:Villains Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:S Category:Appearence Category:Powerpuff Girls D Category:Grim Tales Characters